<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batfamily Oneshots by 4Jean_Drake7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294448">Batfamily Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jean_Drake7/pseuds/4Jean_Drake7'>4Jean_Drake7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jean_Drake7/pseuds/4Jean_Drake7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Majority of it is either Jaytim or Jaydick, with the occasional Damitim. If you don't like any of those pairings, don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I first wrote this all on Wattpad, but word is Wattpad has a new owner who is possibly homophobic.</p><p>I worked my butt off on most of these, and I will not let them go to waste.</p><p>{Jaydick}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words. Everything. It all hurt.</p><p>
  <em> "You don't need to try so hard." </em>
</p><p>Barbara didn't understand. He does need to try hard. He needs to work until his body can't take it anymore, needs to train until he physically can't, needs to finish cases until he won't be able to. </p><p>Because if he's himself, then no one would accept him.</p><p>Everyone would leave him. Bruce would leave him <strong>again</strong>. He will never be loved if he doesn't try.</p><p>He just had to make Barbara understand. </p><p>
  <em> "That's not your thing." </em>
</p><p>But it has to be. He has to be ruthless like Jason sometimes. Take a chance, take the hits. Otherwise he'll just be worthless.</p><p>Besides, if he hadn't stepped in last time, Damian would have died. </p><p>And he did.</p><p>He stepped up.</p><p>Who cares if it almost cost him his own life?</p><p>
  <em> "Quit trying to be something you're not!" </em>
</p><p>Nobody understood. Not Babs, not Jason, not even Tim.</p><p>He has to push himself. Because pushing himself means Batman, and that's what his life purpose was all along, isn't it?</p><p>So he has to try to be the best.</p><p>Smarter, like Tim.</p><p>Darker, like Bruce.</p><p>Quicker, like Damian.</p><p>Better, like Barbara. </p><p>Ruthless, like Jason.</p><p>All those qualities sum up to be who Batman is. He can't be happy anymore. That's who Nightwing is.</p><p><strong>Was</strong>. </p><p>Not anymore.</p><p>Word around Blüdhaven is that Nightwing has become better. Quicker, smarter, more ruthless. Darker.</p><p>They just don't understand. To be Batman means to test his limits, to take everything he's ever learned and to take them beyond the breaking point.</p><p>He has to be the best. Otherwise what's the point of his life? </p><p>Because it's certainly not to fail.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of gunfire brought his attention to focus. He quickly dodged the bullets being fired at him, while running towards the gunmen with incredible speed.</p><p>He had not smiled in a while, but he could feel a tiny smirk make its way across his face. Of course his family took notice of this, but brushed it off as just a phase. </p><p>Oh boy, were they wrong.</p><p>Dick attacked the men, using his trusty batons to knock them unconscious so he could tie them up. </p><p>While scanning the area, his eyes came upon a match and a cigarette peeking out of one of the man's pockets.</p><p><em>No. </em>He told himself. <em>No no no no no nonononono...</em></p><p>But no matter how many times he told himself it was wrong, he had found himself with the cigarette already in his mouth and on a roof far away from the warehouse, lighter in his hand, ready to light the drug.</p><p>He took in a deep breath, before coughing. His lungs forced away the toxic chemicals, but he did it again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Until the sound of another gunshot sounded, and he felt the cigarette fall from his lips. </p><p>With a small frown on his face, he looked behind him to see none other than the Red Hood standing behind him, gun still raised and pointed at his face.</p><p>He couldn't see Jason's facial expression from behind his hood, but he guessed it must have looked like disappointment.</p><p>"Was that really necessary?" Dick asked, watching as Jason put his gun away and took off his hood, all while strolling up to him.</p><p>"What are you doing, Golden Boy?" Jason ignored the first question with his own, and Dick couldn't find it in himself to care.</p><p>Jason was a strong willed man. His beliefs were usually crystal clear on every topic, and he was a stern man. He didn't deal with stuff getting in his way well, and he was usually very tempered. But he does care. Dick can see it on his face, even though it is almost annoyingly impossible to see.</p><p>"What does it look like?" Dick deadpans.</p><p>"It looks like you were trying to gain an addiction. I couldn't let that happen. Don't want you to die off of heart disease just yet."</p><p>Nightwing looked out at the city, ignoring the weary look on Jason's masked face.</p><p>Another thing Jason was good at was reading people. They were all good at it, but Jason was good at intimidating people into making them show their true emotions.</p><p>Jason knew Dick's kicked puppy look was more often than not, a look of guilt.</p><p>"What the hell, Dick? Are you trying to kill yourself?"</p><p>His outburst, however, clouded his thoughts. He realized that the older boy was crying longer than it should have taken him. Dick's shoulders were shaking violently, and a small sob escaped his mouth.</p><p>"...Dick, are you okay?" Jason cautiously asked. </p><p>Nightwing didn't respond for a while. He was too busy crying and trying to calm himself down. </p><p>The pressure had broken him. He wanted to stop pushing himself so hard. He wanted it all to stop.</p><p>"I'm sick of it, Jay."</p><p>"Sick of what?"</p><p>"Of trying to be the best. Of trying to live up to the expectations of being the Golden Child. Of trying to live up to everyone's expectations. Of trying to live up to my own."</p><p>Jason grew more confused as Dick carried on his rant.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Don't act like you haven't noticed. Tim is the smartest one of us. Damian is even faster than probably all of us combined, Barbara gets everything done with little to none consequences. Steph can accomplish anything by improvising, Cass is well- Cass, and you're... <strong>you</strong>. But I have nothing special about me. I don't-"</p><p>Dick let out and angry huff of air, ignoring Jason's concerned looks. </p><p>"I don't deserve this."</p><p>Before Jason could react, Dick tore off the blue bird from his suit, an addition he made long ago.</p><p>"I don't deserve to be a hero. I'll never live to be Bruce, not even close. I'll never be good enough."</p><p>He started stripping himself of everything. Everything that could resemble Nightwing, everything that made him him.</p><p>First came the escrima sticks.</p><p>Then his hands flew to his utility belt. </p><p>Unactivated smoke pellets dropped to the floor like beads, minarutare bombs were carelessly tossed to the side, his dignified version of batarangs fell to the gravel.</p><p>Even his lead box of kryptonite came crashing down onto the pavement.</p><p>Jason watched, dumbfounded for a few moments, before snapping into action.</p><p>"Nightwing, stop it."</p><p>Nightwing kept going.</p><p>"Bluebird, stop!"</p><p>Still no stopping.</p><p>Jason grabbed hold of the olders arms, gripping them tightly. "I said to stop, okay?"</p><p>Tears.</p><p>Both men were crying.</p><p>"I c-can't."</p><p>"You need to. You need to stop it. Hey, hey look at me. Look at me. You don't realize how much everyone needs you. How much Bruce needs you. And Tim, and Damian. I need you. So stop. Please."</p><p>It was quiet in Gotham, except for the two men standing on a rooftop, crying their hearts out.</p><p>"Please tell me you'll continue being Nightwing. And for the sake of humanity, smile. I haven't seen you smile in such a long time."</p><p>Dick gave Jason a half hearted smile, and it broke his heart to see. </p><p>Before Jason could ask anything else, Dick hugged Jason, burying his head into the taller one's chest. Jason was left shellshocked, but eventually gave in.</p><p>"Can you promise me?" Jason whispered.</p><p>In response, Dick pecked his forehead. "I promise."</p><p>Jason has never felt so relieved in such a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is an edited version of the original. I've actually wanted to beta it for a really long time, and now I have the opportunity to.</p><p>For those who are ready to freak out, this story is originally mine, and if you want to check out the original version, all my stories can be found under the account name </p><p>@QueenOfShippers</p><p>on Wattpad.</p><p>And apparently you can look that up on Google and it'll send you my way anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meta Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh gosh.</p><p>This was not supposed to take me forever to update. </p><p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet, things have just been a little haywire for me, and the fact that I'm in the process of writing three other fanfics that are all in different universes does not help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Jaytim}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Robin and Red Hood wandered around the complicated forest with Tim supporting more of Jason's weight. </p><p>"Ngh. How are you so heavy? You literally fight people daily as a living." </p><p>"It's all my muscles built up from the years of acrobatics and leading mafia rings." Jason replied, his eyes growing heavy and his voice getting stiffer. </p><p>"Well I can't carry you for much longer. How about we sit here for now and you rest. You look like you could use a nap." Tim pointed out.</p><p>"I guess," Jason sighed. "I never knew Ivy's gas could have this affect on people. This must be one of her newer poisons or somethin'"</p><p>"Hmm, probably. I'll see if I can get a sample of it."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, Timbo. Wh- hey, let's stop here. It's starting to get really hot out here." </p><p>"You know that's just your body temperature rising, right?" Tim asked, but stopped anyways and helped Jason lean against a large tree trunk. As he did so he also managed to slip off Jason's usual jacket in hopes that it would help to cool him down. </p><p>"Thanks Timmers. I owe ya one."</p><p>Tim didn't reply, and watched Jason as his eyes started to haze out. He wasn't technically sleeping, more of in a trance, so Tim decided to carefully slip a sleeping sedative into his bloodstream so he could try and figure out what's wrong with Jason, while the older man slept off the drug.</p><hr/><p>Jason started to stir, and woke up to see Tim asleep on his lap. From the position of the sun, Jason guessed it was about mid afternoon. </p><p>"Pssst. Yo, Tim. Wake up." Jason whispered, not certain as to why. In an attempt to wake the younger boy, he gently shook the other's shoulders. </p><p>Tim moved in his sleep, but refused to wake up. Jason sighed in annoyance. </p><p>"Tim, please don't make me do this." Jason mumbled under his breath, leaning closer to Tim's peaceful sleeping face. "Even though we're completely okay with it now."</p><p>Jason closed the distance between them, pressing his lips ever so slightly against Tim's chapped ones in attempt to wake the younger boy from his slumber.</p><p>When Tim woke up, he was a tad bit surprised to see his boyfriend kissing him. When his brain caught up with it, he started kissing back, pressing harder against Jason. </p><p>They stayed like that for a little bit, when all of a sudden Jason heard a voice. He jerked back in response to the sudden voice, disconnecting his lips from Tim's.</p><p>Jason looked around the woods, scanning every area in confusion. </p><p>"What's wrong, babe?" Tim asked, noticing Jason's discomfort. </p><p>"I thought I heard someone say something. It must have been a halluction." </p><p>
  <em>Yeah right.</em>
</p><p>There was that voice again. Jason whipped his head around frantically, only to see more trees. No person in sight.</p><p>"Jay?" </p><p>"I heard the voice again. It sounded like it came from behind me." Jason voiced his thoughts. </p><p>Tim looked intrigued. "That's weird."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>
  <em>Really weird. </em>
</p><p>"Okay, now this is driving me insane. Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Jason shouted into the endless forest, hoping for a response. </p><p>
  <em>Who's he talking to? </em>
</p><p>Hearing that question, Jason stared at the tree in puzzlement. </p><p>"Jason?"</p><p>"I can hear the trees."</p><p>Tin choked on air. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I can hear the trees talking." </p><p>Both boys were surprised to say the least. Talking to trees. Jason never saw that coming. </p><p>"How? Are you sure you're not hallucinating?"</p><p>"I'm sure of it, Tim."</p><p>Jason stood up, Tim quickly following suit, watching silently as Jason placed one of his hands on the bark of the tree. </p><p>"Maybe it was Ivy's serum!" Tim pointed out, only adding to Jason's puzzlement. </p><p>"It's possible." Jason mumbled.</p><p>"I'll have to do tests on you when we get back to the Batcave. Unfortunately, we'd have to find our way out of this maze first."</p><p>The duo stood in silence once again, trying to remember how they even got in this situation in the first place. </p><p>"Everything is just a blur. Even the fight with Ivy." Jason claimed. </p><p>"The last thing I can remember is out fight with Ivy."</p><p>More silence. </p><p>"Can't you, like, talk to the plants or trees or whatever and ask them what happened? Maybe they know." </p><p>"Tim, I'm a meta, not a fairy."</p><p>"But you said so yourself. You can talk to trees."</p><p>"I was trying to find the source of the voice. It could've been just my consciousness. I'm still drowsy."</p><p>"Well then, why don't we start off by testing your first theory?"</p><p>"Fine." Jason grumbled, not minding the fact they were stuck in the forest. It was nice and quiet, had a peaceful aura to it. The fact that he was stuck in it with Tim just made it better.</p><p>Jason put thought into talking to the tree, trying to search for voices. </p><p>"Um, hey Jay? Your eyes are glowing."</p><p>"Tim, shut up so I can concentrate."</p><p>The younger boy did as he was told, and waited quietly as he watched Jason.</p><p>
  <em>A very pretty lady was fighting you when she hit you with some sort of green acid. It got all over your face. Then right when your friend went to check on you, Pretty Lady hit him and walked off. </em>
</p><p>"He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend." Jason muttered under his breath, hoping that Tim didn't hear him.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever. Anyways, I'll have to ask around if anyone's seen Pretty Lady. But it's been a while since she left, so I doubt it'll do you any good. If you guys keep heading South, you'll come across the closest exit. </em>
</p><p>Jason sighed. "Thank you."</p><p>He released his hand from the bark, and put on his gloves while turning to face Tim.</p><p>"The tree said Ivy is probably long gone, but if we keep heading South we'll find a way out soon."</p><p>"Okay then. Ready to go?" Tim asked, a smile spread across his lips. Jason smiled back.</p><p>"Of course, babybird."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>